Grace: A Gift from the Goddess
by Lilithyin27
Summary: Once in a land far away said to be blessed by the goddess Martel, lived a couple whose wish was granted; to have a child. However, due to circumstances, the child dies and was revived once more as the world's "Descender." Will she regain her old memories? Rated T for some parts, AU.


I have been obsessed with this game for some time ever since Tales of Destiny 3333

Anyway, Totw:RW was like a dream come true for me when it first released. Here is a tribute to my all time fav game ;)))

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Grace that Illuminates the Hope; the Star of the Universe**

Once, there was a small village located somewhere in a valley where modern civilization is nowhere to be seen. It was a simple valley, but lo and behold it hid a vast glory of endless flowers which only grew in their fertile land. Despite the fact that the village may seem poor it was, in return, blessed with fertility. It was said that the goddess Martel herself blessed the lands with such beauty. It was so mystical that, according to local folklore, the goddess feared that people would fight over the land that she hid it behind numerous hills, forever isolating it from humanity. In turn, as part of that village's offerings, they would once a year celebrate their traditional "Festival of Grace" as a prayer service to the goddess Martel where they would offer flowers of different kinds and celebrate with songs of praises. Along with that lies one more legend, it is said that whoever offers the most appealing flower to the goddess, she would bless the one with a wish...

In that small village, on the eve of the said festival, a couple could be seen kneeling in a small temple. The woman offers a single flower to the goddess' miniature wood carved sculpture. Amongst the bouquet the villagers offered, the woman's flower stood out most. It had a golden glow under the moonlit aperture of the temple, right above the goddess' image. After muttering a few more additional prayers to the goddess, she leaves the temple unknown to her... the moon's radiance shone upon her flower giving off a lively golden appearance. A being came upon the flower gently touching its petals, all throughout wearing a smile...

"Your wish..." she says, her silhouette vanishing beyond the shadows of the temple. Forever embedding a memory never to be forgotten...

A few weeks later, the villagers heard of a miracle happen to the barren couple. Rumour has it that the goddess Martel appeared in the woman's dreams blessing her with a child. The barren couple was pleased of the miracle and in return, complied with the goddess' request and it was...

**XXX**

It was a chilly night, like every other night. However, the cold slowly seeped within the skins of the villagers sending shivers down to their spines. An omen of something what might beckon...

"Just a little more sweetheart!" In a small cottage where the couple lived, the woman was giving birth to their miracle baby. "That's it, keep pushing!" The woman was struggling for her breath, giving birth after all, is not an easy chore. It was a responsibility for a woman, and a blessing for the couple. It was a responsibility because raising a child is not going to be easy but, with their love they will surely make it.

"I see the baby's head! Just a little bit more." Soon there was a child who was crying. It was their baby... "Look at her my dear wife... she's just like you raven hair and..." Tears flooded their eyes. The wife slowly wiped the tears from her eyes "H-her eyes has the color of the flower we offered to the goddess."

"Grace... Grace Lumina Vesperia. That is what the goddess Martel herself told us to name our baby. Darling, promise me you'll take care of our Grace..."

"Of course, then maybe I'll teach her how to wield an axe when she grows up or..." he goes on and on. The woman slowly falls into a deep slumber. Where the darkness would lead her, she does not know. She was simply worn out by exhaustion from the excruciating pain of child birth. All she wants now is to give her the time to venture in another land because by tomorrow, she would be a mother.

'A mother... a title I can proudly be called by my child... My darling little Grace... My hope...' And thus she finally succumbs to the temptation of rest.

**XXX**

Only, fate dictates that she be taken away before she can see her daughter grow into a fine woman... and so the next day she never awoke from her slumber. What followed after was a series of unfortunate events. An army accidentally stumbled upon the village, burning it to the ground and, not single traces of the flowers were seen in the aftermath. It was only charred wood, rusted metal, dead bodies of villagers, and the broken carving of the goddess. In the span of that moment, green turned into crimson and the vast blue sky transformed into a gloomy scene. The man holding his dear baby ran for his life, not caring where he went as long as it was far, far, away. Unfortunately, his destiny was sealed the moment he tripped over the goddess' broken carving. Desperately reaching out for his baby, he crawls his way to her side though... it was too late. A silver sword was embedded onto his heart; forever stopping it... his memory now rests along with the hidden village's destruction.

The baby was taken by the army. As it grew into a lovely girl by the age of 3, she became a slave for a country's king. It was simply a country ran by a barbaric king and his army. What the city was or the army were she does not care. The king who had taken a certain liking to her due to her beauty, decided to alleviate his boredom by torturing her. So she was whipped for no reason and placed in a dungeon out of pure boredom. Grace took no ill will against the king muttering over and over 'The goddess saves...' One time, he gouged out her right eye in order to offer the mystical thing to the neighbouring country as a peace offering. Again, she did not hold a grudge against the King... as she was returned to her dungeon with her bleeding socket, the King once more decided to 'play' with his servant.

He called her into his quarter, molesting her especially the area around her thighs. Again, Grace did not complain, she did not grieve her situation. When she returned to her dungeon, she silently prayed to the goddess, to help her overcome her ordeal... and quite possibly escape the terrifying place. When she was 5, she was starved and left out in the dark since the mana source was close to complete depletion and food was getting scarce due to several wars that broke out across the land. Soon, Grace slowly feared the darkness as she felt that no one was there to be with her. Eventually, Grace had died out of starvation and eye infection. Though... her body was nowhere to be seen... The furious king went on a rampage destroying peace treaties with other countries blaming them to be the ones who took his precious toy.

One by one, the mighty empire fell... and was soon forgotten...

**XXX**

_Wake up... your world Terresia needs you!_

_Come on, wake up!_

Slowly, the person wakes up head dizzy from some sort of impact.

"You with me now? You had me worried for a minute there."

"Who are you?" Asks the girl.

"I'm Mormo, I'm the one who asked the world tree for you. And your name is?"

"..." She looks up in the sky as if remembering an important memory. "...Well?"

"I am... Grace... Grace Lumina Vesperia." Her hair was raven black, her left eye was gold... and her right eye was... crimson red. A Grim reminder of what once was...


End file.
